


Move in Day

by uofmdragon



Series: Natasha: The Demon Slayer [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffyverse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Library, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is a normal teenage girl starting college for the first time.  Well, normal for a girl that was orphaned at a young age and schooled at a private all girls school year-round. There's also the fact that she spends the majority of her nights killing demons, which she's not supposed to actually tell anyone about.  So maybe she's not so normal after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move in Day

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Ralkana, thefrogg, and Kisleth.
> 
> The was originally posted on my tumblr. It's been cleaned up and since I want to post new parts here. Here's the first of the old ones.

Natasha tightened her grip around the strap of her bag as she looked across the quad of  Academy of Shield's main campus.  It was filled with freshmen streaming to and from orientation, buildings, and cars packed with things to fill a dorm room. Natasha was grateful that she didn't have much. Most of what she had fit in a single bag and what hadn't fit in the bag, fit in the few boxes that she had had shipped. She just needed to get past the quad and to the Lee building, which she couldn't see because the library was blocking her view.  Still, she knew where it was; she just needed to get there.

There were a lot of people in her way.  Most were teens, her so-called peers, generally just people that she really didn't know how to interact with.  Her high school had been small and private, which she'd only been able to attend due to scholarships that she had earned.  Plus, she'd gotten that damned Watcher Society to help pay for it.

"You've faced demons, Romanov. Suck it up, this isn't that scary," she muttered, eying the crowded quad as she forced herself to take a step forward.  No one could touch her, she was Natasha Romanov, she was the Slayer.  She'd faced demons, vampires, and scarier things than most people ever imagined.  She'd even prevented an apocalypse last year. College students were no big deal.

"Hi," a man said, stepping in front of her, his tone oozing charm. He had a neatly trimmed goatee, and colored aviator sunglasses perched on his face.

"Hello," Natasha said.

"You must be new, because I don't remember you, and I remember all the pretty girls on campus," the man said, smiling.

"Freshman."  Natasha stepped sideways around him, only to find her way blocked again.

"Oh, where are you from?" the man asked.

"Small town, you probably haven't heard of it." Natasha tried to step around him yet again and once more found her path blocked.

"I won't know unless you..." The man was cut off by a frisbee hitting him in the back of the head.  The man whirled around, looking back in the direction from which it had come.

Natasha quickly scanned the area.  The thrower, a man this time with spiky, dirty blond hair, revealed himself by yelling at the other man. "She's not interested, Stark."

"Think you can do better, Barton?" Stark yelled back as he picked up the frisbee.  Natasha took the moment to slip away from him. She glanced back to catch the quick salute that Barton gave her and nodded her head in appreciation.

*

Natasha smiled as she smoothed down her sheets.  Her door was propped open, so she could hear the comings and goings of all those in her hall.  It was almost soothing. Almost.  There was a knock on her door and Natasha turned to see a woman with strawberry blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Pepper, your RA," she said. "Are you Yelena or Natasha?" 

"Natasha."

"Welcome to the Bus," Pepper said.

"The Bus?"

"All the dorms have nicknames around here," Pepper explained. 

"That could get confusing," Natasha said, realizing she was going to memorize them all.

"It does," Pepper agreed. "Don't be afraid to ask about it. If I don't know, I can find someone who does."

"You don't have them all memorized?"

"I know the dorm for the graduate students is the Helicarrier and the one by the volleyball courts is the Sandbox.  The big one is the Hub, because it’s got the dining hall in it.  We're the Bus, because this one is home to a good portion of freshmen just off the bus into town."

Natasha nodded. "Good to know. Is the library called anything different?"

"Old and outdated," Pepper replied.

Natasha frowned; she liked the library.

"Sorry, my friend is a techie, he doesn't like paper, says it gives him hives or something."  Pepper rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "He's a lovable ass, but an ass."

"Does he live in the building as well?" Natasha asked, aware that while her hallway was all girls, there were boys in other parts of the building, too..

"No, he lives off campus," Pepper said.  "Though he'll probably be by sometimes, if not to hassle me, then he'll be here hassling Clint or Rhodey.  My other friends, same floor, different hall."

"I... look forward to meeting them," Natasha said hesitantly, unsure what, exactly, to say to that.  

Apparently it was the right thing as Pepper just laughed. "Anyway, I'm down the hall, one twelve if you need anything."

"Okay," Natasha said with a wave as Pepper left to greet someone else.

*

Natasha slipped through the stacks of the library. The meeting with her new Watcher was supposed to take place in one of the back corners of the library.  There had been a layout online, which she'd memorized, and now she strode confidently through the building.  It wasn't like she'd had anything else to do, since her roommate hadn't moved in.  That was fine with her, because Natasha would admit that social interaction was not one of her stronger points.  This was more important - she needed to take charge, she needed to put her foot down, so the meeting was scheduled for later, but she wasn't going to follow some Watcher's schedule.  She wanted to have friends and something of a normal life. 

She stepped into the back corner and took in the scene.  There was one table with a lone man seated at it, his nose in a book.   _That must be him_ , Natasha thought, moving toward him.

"I just want to make myself clear, you do not get to tell me what to do," Natasha said as she slid into the seat across from him. 

The man looked up, staring at her wide eyed.  "I..."

"No, I've been bossed around by your organization for long enough. I want a normal life, do you understand?"

"Yes?" the man said.

"Good, I expect you'll do your share of patrols then."

"Patrols?"

"Obviously. I know you suggested this school because of suspected demon activity, but I still want an education."

"Demon activity?"

"Yeah, because Academy of Shield is a name you hear every day and it’s the only school that I got a scholarship for," Natasha replied. Shield was a smaller school and every time she'd mentioned that this was where she was going, she'd been asked where it was. Nobody had heard of it, not even her.  At least, until her guidance counselor had offered some suggestions. "So please don't play innocent with me. I'm The Slayer, you're my Watcher, let's at least be honest about this."

"The what?" the Watcher replied. "Wait, no, those books were... are you telling me there are actually demons?"  He leaned forward and Natasha realized her mistake: he was far too young to be her Watcher, probably only a year or two older than herself.

"Uh..." Natasha froze, because this was unexpected.

The man's smile was widening. "That is so... cool and scary! Cool to be chosen by like destiny, but still really scary, because demons killing people and taking their places, that's kind of messed up."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," Natasha said.

"Well obviously,  but I'd be honored to help."

"No," Natasha said, getting up to retreat; she'd email her Watcher later and tell him that she'd forgotten or something.

"Come on, please," the man called after her.  She breathed a sigh of relief when she exited the library and made sure she wasn't being followed.

*

"My offer to help stands," a familiar voice said as a tray was set down in front of Natasha.  She glanced up to find her accidental conversation partner standing in front of her. She frowned, realizing that she did not like the layout of the dining hall; it was hard to find a spot from which she could watch all angles.  

She leaned back as far as she could in the stiff chair. "I don't think that's a good idea."

He sat down while she was speaking and looked unimpressed at her assessment.  "Well, you want a normal life, having someone to help with the other thing would help you do that."  He glanced at her, and she realized that he was nervous.

"No."

"Okay," the man said, biting his lip and shrugging. Then he casually added, "I won't tell you about the bodies drained of their blood the police found last night then."

Natasha frowned.  "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to help," the man said calmly, looking up at her with eyes far too innocent to be real.

"Fine," Natasha growled.

"Excellent! Phil Coulson," the man said, extending his hand.

"Natasha Romanov," Natasha said.  "Call me Nat and die."

"Yes, ma'am," Phil said.

"Now, tell me everything," Natasha said, leaning forward.

Phil did in fact tell her everything he knew over lunch.

*

Natasha marched back into the library, this time with Phil right behind her. She needed to find that Watcher of hers. She'd gotten an email from him; apparently he was named Blake, and that was all he felt comfortable with. She needed weapons, something to fight vampires with and she probably needed someone to sit on Phil until she could assess his combat skills. 

"It's vampires, don't you just need a wooden stake?" Phil softly asked behind her.

"For European vampires, but where to stake them depends on what region they originate from," Natasha explained.  "I need to know whether I'm aiming for the heart or the mouth."

"I'll have to read up," Phil said, sounding eager.

Natasha smiled and stepped into the back area to find a man in a suit seated there.

"Ms. Romanov," he stated, looking at her disdainfully.  "Nice of you to finally make it."

"I told you, I lost track of time."

"When we have a meeting scheduled, I expect you to be there," the Watcher stated.  His eyes darted behind her.  "And who is this?"

"Phil," Natasha answered.  "He's my assistant."

"Slayers don't have assistants."

"Well, I do," Natasha said.  "He's already found me vampires that need to be staked."

"Did he?"

"Police scanner, helps me sleep," Phil explained.

The Watcher eyed Phil for a long moment, before sighing.  "I guess you'd better tell me everything."

*

Natasha loved fighting; she got a thrill out of it.  She certainly enjoyed being able to cut loose. It was a shame that being the Slayer didn't actually pay anything, otherwise, she wouldn't have bothered with college and would just slay demons for a living. She loved the physicality of it, of finally being able to not have to rein in her strength.  

It was why she did not hesitate as she drove a stake into a vampire's chest.  A glimpse of another vampire's shadow had her yanking the stake out.  She spun, leading with the stake, and took out the new vampire.  It crumbled to dust.

Natasha glanced quickly around the rundown neighborhood - all was quiet.  No one seemed to be worried about the sounds of fighting.  She glanced up at the one working streetlight and smiled; it had just saved her from a much longer fight. Still, it was best to head back to campus.  Reorienting herself, Natasha headed in that direction.

She froze, just barely catching sight of the projectile coming toward her.  She stilled, instinctively realizing that it wasn't going to hit her as long as she didn't move. It went right by her -- all she felt was a breeze as it passed over her shoulder, and she heard it impact with something soft that sounded like flesh.  She spun, making eye contact with the vampire moments before it burst to dust. 

The arrow clattered to the sidewalk.  

She had missed that one; she would have been dead, if not for the archer.  She reached down to pick up the arrow, gently stroking the fletchings. It was just a wooden arrow, nothing really special about it, but it had just passed close enough.  She turned, wondering where he was, and found a hooded figure in the shadows.

"I'm going to need that back," the man said, voice unnaturally deep.  He was trying to hide his identity from her.

"Who are you?" Natasha said, training all her senses on him.  He didn't feel like an Other, but he didn't feel completely normal either.

"Just an archer," the man said, holding out his hand for the arrow.

"I don't think you're just an anything." Natasha took a step closer. "You saved my life."

"You're the Slayer, kinda important," the hooded figure replied.

"And you're not? Important?"

"Not in the grand scheme of things," the man replied.

"Somehow I don't believe that," Natasha said, offering the arrow.  He took it and tucked it away in the quiver on his back before turning.

"I'd still like a name," Natasha said.

"Call me Hawkguy."

"Hawkguy?" Natasha asked, because seriously that sounded like a stupid superhero name.

"Eye, Hawkeye," Hawkeye clarified, pointing at where one of his eyes would be under the hood.

"Hawkeye," Natasha repeated.  It was better, but not by much. 

Hawkeye nodded, before slipping into the shadows and disappearing.  

Natasha should have followed him, but she was curious as to how this was going to play out.

College was turning out to be very interesting...


End file.
